Fatal Kitten
by TekkenKat
Summary: Casandra is a thief wanted by the Mishima Zaibatsu. Casandra meets Jin Kazama and soon after, the lives of Jin and other Tekken fighters are at risk. Casandra can save them all, but can she confront an enemy from her past and her inner demons to do so????
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is the first Tekken fanfic I wrote. I first wrote it about a year ago. It mainly revolves around my character Casandra and Jin Kazama. This story will take a very small peek into the dark and dirty areas of the mind, so there may be references to depression, suicide, and of course, since I am a teenager, I cannot leave out the most important part of all, sex.  Hope you enjoy ^_~  !

            It was a crisp, clear Saturday night in Tokyo. A cold wind blew from the northwest, and clouds loomed in the distance above the city. The weather that day had been hot and sunny, unusual for the middle of January. A lot of people had taken advantage of the weather, pulling out summer clothes and parading around in them at parties, clubs, and other public places. That had been earlier in the day.   
          Now it was 3 AM and the weather had turned cold and windy. Many people were at home or still at the clubs. Some people were on the streets, heading to different destinations for different reasons. One of these people was Casandra Kellar.   
Casandra had just come from a nightclub in downtown Tokyo. She was walking to her home, which was about a half hour away. She shivered in the cold as small gusts of wind flowed past her. All she had on under her small hooded jacket was a black side-slit mini skirt, a pair of mini shorts on under her skirt, a black bandeau top with a pink cat decal and black knee-high boots. She let the hood fall just over her face, but not so it could block her sight.   
           " God, it's fucking freezing!" she said to herself." but I'm almost home."   
When she reached an intersection, Casandra saw a group of 5 soldiers. They noticed her and one of them stared down carefully at a picture. As the man switched his eyes from the picture to her, she realized they were Heihachi Mishima's soldiers. A small glance of fear inhabited her eyes. These men were after her.   
          She walked past them, not looking up. One of the soldiers called out to her. She ignored him.   
          "Stop!" another soldier commanded. She did so and turned around.   
          "What?" she asked, still not looking at the group of men.   
           The 5 soldiers looked at a picture and back at her. The leader approached her.   
" Miss you're going to have to come with us…" Casandra interrupted him.   
          " Sorry boys, but I have places to be. " She turned back around and continued walking.   
          The leader became pissed off. He pulled out his gun and yelled, " FREEZE!!!!!"   
His finger was very close to the trigger.   
          Casandra stopped in her tracks. She smirked. " What now?" she turned and saw the man pointing the gun at her. "Oh fuck!", she thought, "They are not going to do what I think they are."   
          A second later, the remaining four men surrounded Casandra, pulling out their weapons and carefully aiming them at her. " Shit!" Casandra mumbled to herself.   
         The leader approached her once more. " Now lady, listen here!!!! You're coming with us. You are wanted by our boss." He reached out and grabbed her arm. With his left's it! Get the hell off me!" Casandra yelled at the man.   
         " Forget it lady, I have orders and they are to bri…. OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!" The soldier released Casandra's arm and crumpled to the ground, moaning in pain. Casandra had just kicked the guy in the balls.   
        Another soldier charged at her and threw a very strong punch. Casandra sidestepped and grabbed the soldier's arm, using it to flip him onto the ground. The other men began to act cautious, it was now apparent that Casandra was a very skilled fighter.   
After a moments pause, the third soldier tried his luck to take down Casandra. He moved forward and tried to do a spin kick to her stomach. Casandra caught his swift kick, spun around while holding the man's foot, then countered with a kick to his groin. The man fell back, landing a few feet in front of the remaining two soldiers.   
        "Which one of you wants to be next?" Casandra asked sassily.   
They both, at that moment, tried to catch her off guard and attacked her at once. She grabbed both of them and pushed them to her sides. Casandra then did a back flip, pushing her legs outward, hitting both soldier's in the head. They fell to the ground like paper as Casandra landed.   
        She dusted her hands and smirked, pleased at her work, yet disappointed at the fact that they were no real challenge for a student of Nina Williams.   
As she began to walk away, the leader pulled himself together and stood up, the gun still in his right hand.   
         " Freeze bitch!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.   
         "Thank you for the compliment." She said as she channeled her energy into her hands. She spun around to face the soldier, who was confused as to what Casandra's reply meant. She smiled.   
        " Goodbye!" Casandra yelled before she unleashed an energy beam upon him.   
The soldier aimed his gun to shoot but he was too late.   
        " Lightning Cannon!" she yelled as she released the beam. As the beam hit, smoke rose like a billowing cloud. When the smoke from the beam cleared, the man was unconscious on the pavement.   
          Casandra smiled. " I'm so good I surprise myself sometimes." She lifted her hood off her head. Both of her eyes were glowing pink.


	2. Chapter 2: Chance finding

              Jin Kazama was also walking along the streets of Tokyo. He had much on his mind lately. He had just won the fourth King of Iron Fist tournament. He entered to destroy cursed bloodline of his father Kazuya and to get revenge on Heihachi for betraying him after the King of Iron Fist 3. Jin thought back to the events of Thursday, the day he had won the tournament.   
            Jin had been captured by his grandfather Heihachi's men right after he won the tournament. They took him to a building inside the Mishima compound. By it's interior, it looked like a shrine. After he arrived, Jin's father Kazuya and Heihachi entered the building. They both came into the room where Jin was being held.   
            Jin and his father began to face off against one another. Kazuya tried to convince Jin to embrace his dark half, but Jin refused and knocked his father out. Heihachi tried to defeat Jin himself, but he was no match for his grandson. 

Jin went to kill Heihachi but something prevented Jin from doing it. He saw a vision of his deceased mother Jun just as he prepared to strike the final blow to end Heihachi's life. Jin couldn't kill them after the vision of his mother so; instead he flew away from the building, never looking back.   
            Now, two days later, Jin regretted not killing Heihachi. " He will just cause more trouble for me." Jin told himself. " Father may produce some difficulties as well."   
          As he walked the streets, Jin heard something that seemed like arguing just a block away. Jin ran towards the sounds and when he found the people fighting, he stopped and hid in an alley where he could see everything. A young woman wearing a skirt and a hooded jacket was being confronted by some of Heihachi's men. The girl had struck one of the men who were confronting her in the groin.   
            The girl shouted at the men and a second later, they began to attack. One by one the girl took the men down. When there were two soldiers left, she called out to them. A second later, they both charged her. She pushed them both to her sides, then did a back flip and kicked her legs out at the soldiers. The kicks connected and they crumpled to the ground.   
           He saw the girl smirk, turn and begin to walk away just as one of the fallen men began to rise…with a gun in his hand. He yelled at her, telling her to freeze. Jin's careful eyes then caught a pink light….being omitted from the girl's hands. She quickly turned just as the man was about to fire his gun and released a beam of energy from her hands towards him. Jin couldn't immediately see what happened to the soldier, the beam had cause some smoke to form. But when it cleared, Jin saw that man was lying on the pavement, either rendered unconscious or dead.   
            Jin was surprised. He could not believe what he had seen. The girl had done a ki raiser of some sort and shot a beam at the men. "She must have some kind of powers."   
He reasoned in his head. " She may even be a demon, or even part demon."   
The girl stood in place for a few seconds before pulling the hood of her jacket off her head. Jin became even more surprised. The girls eyes, they were glowing pink!   
           "This girl has immense power within her. She's is some kind of demon or kijo, I'm almost definite!" Jin mumbled to himself.   
         Jin silently stood up. He was about to approach the girl when a cat in the alley knocked over a garbage can. The girl quickly turned to face Jin in the alley. When he saw her icy gray eyes staring at him, he realized he was caught.


End file.
